L'amour qui grandit
by black sirie
Summary: Harry quitte la ville avec sa famille pour déménager à la campagne. Il fait la rencontre d'un garçon, étrange et décide de percer le mystère qui entoure ce garçon qui habite dans la forêt.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: L'amour d'un fantôme

Résumé: Harry quitte la ville avec sa famille pour déménager à la campagne. Il fait la rencontre d'un garçon, étrange et décide de percer le mystère qui entoure ce garçon qui habite dans la forêt.

Explication : J'apelle encore Harry par le garçon qui a survécu, parce que dans cette histoire il a perdu ces parents pas dans un accident de voiture mais d'avion ils étaient tous les trois en voyage, Harry avait trois ans et cette nuit-là de ce tragique accident L'avion eu de grosse secousse et des problèmes ont survenue dans le ciel, l'avion avait prit en feu et a tomber dans l'océan. Les secours ont trouvés un seul survivant et c'était le petit Harry de trois ans. Il n'a pas de cicatrice, Tom Jedusort n'existe pas... c'est une histoire sans magie... comme je l'ais aime :D Note : Voilà je suis de retour pour un bout de temps et je travaille seulement sur cette histoire qui me tient a coeur... j'aurais besoin d'une correctrice parce que pour ceux qui me connaisse en tant qu'écrivaine je suis nulle en orthographe même si ma langue française est ma langue première... Donc si quelqu'un a le courage de me corriger j'accepter volontier... :D merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!!

Je ne sais pas quand je vais updater mais je suis de retour :D ...

Ceci est juste une introduction... alors ne vous inquietez pas... sa va devenir de plus en plus étrange...comme j'aime... :D hahahahahahahah

bonne lecture!!

Rathing : M

Chapitre un

Harry regardait autour de lui observant la nouvelle maison ou il allait habiter avec sa nouvelle famille. Il était en colère, jamais personne ne demandait son avis, il le prenait comme un nouveau bagage a trimbaler et cela le regardait encore plus rebelle. Le garçon au cheveux brun, regardait sa nouvelle soeur sortir ses bagages, lui avait seulement envie de ne rien faire, juste d'aller observer les alentours pour voir si il avait quelques choses a faire. Mais quand ils avaient passés dans la rue principal Harry avait seulement vue de loin une arcade, une bibliothèque et un petit cinéma qui affichait des vieux films.

" Hey Bonhomme, prend tes bagages et essaie de les ranger dans ta nouvelles chambres."

" Ouais. J'arrive."

" Après si tu veux tu pourrais aller visiter les alentours j'aimerais que tu amènes ta soeur pour qu'elle se fasse aussi des amies.."

Harry hocha la tête. Apparement sa soeur n'était pas non plus contente, elle faisait la gueule à ses parents.

Il monta à sa chambre dИfie ces bagages plaça correctement ces vêtements dans les tiroirs mis c'est dvd,manga sur les tablettes ainsi que ses disques.

En 15 minutes il avait terminée, alors il descendit pour voir si sa soeur avait terminée, et la trouva dans la cuisine entraine de boire un jeu d'orange. C'est à ce moment-là que Harry vit une ombre dans le jardins, il fronça les sourcils et sortit de la cuisine par la porte de derrière.

" Hey Harry ou est-ce que tu vas?" Cria Akeelah.

" Juste voir quelques choses dans le jardin"

Ils n'avaient pas toute visiter la maison encore, alors qu'il vit le jardins il fut surprit. Il était très sombre, des grands arbres avec d'épais feuillage entouraient la cours et coupait la moitié du soleil.

Il soupira, il avait sûrement vut seulement un animal il entra prit un verre d'orange.

" Alors Akeelah ou veux tu aller en premier?" Demanda Harry quand ils sortirent dehors. Harry avait sa planche a roulette et sa soeur était a pied sa musique dans les oreilles.

Elle haussa les épaules et Harry décida d'aller à la rue principal ou il Иtait certain que sa soeur y rencontrerait des filles.

Mais il n'avait personne c'était comme si les villageois avaient quitté le village pour l'été pour un endroit moins plate.

Ils se regardèrent avec effroient.

" Ne me dis pas que tout le monde est partit pour les vacances." Murmura Harry dИprimИ.

Akeelah haussa les épaules et abandonna son frère.

" Hey ou est-ce que tu vas?" Demanda le garçon qui a survécu.

" Faire un tour libre a toi de faire ce que tu veux." Répondit sa soeur.

Harry roula les yeux exaspéré par sa soeur et partit de son côté. Il voulait voir si les commerçants étaient ouvert.

Il vit un petit café et décida d'aller faire un petit tour. Il était vide, comme la rue principal, il avait seulement une serveuse et une caissiére. La caissiére était une jeune adolescentes cheveux roux un visage d'ange, Harry lui sourit et s'assit. La serveuse était plus vieille dans la trentaine et était beaucoup maquillé elle était habillé, avec un t-shirt décolltéet un mini-jupe trop courte.

" Alors jeune homme, qu'est-ce que vous allez prendre?" Demanda Cindy.

C'éait le nom qu'il voyait sur la badge de la serveuse.

" Heu!! Il y a quoi dans le menue aujourd'hui?"

La serveuse soupira et alla chercher le menue et lui donna.

" Ou est partit tout le monde? est-ce que le village est toujours vide comme ça" demanda curieusement Harry

" Hey bien, vous êtes nouveau dans le coin cela ce voit mon petit, et bien aujourd'hui c'est tout simplement la journée festival, et si tu veux savoir mon petit cela ce passe dans le grand champs derrière la forêt,

il y a tout plein d'activité c'est une journée a ne pas manquer."

Harry hocha la tête et sortit du café sans rien commander.

" Petit voyous." Murmura Cindy.

il fallait qu'il trouve sa soeur. Il la trouva au parc à se balancer.

" Hey, je sais pourquoi le village est vide c'est parce que aujourd'hui ces une journées festival et cela ce passe derrière la forêt." expliqua Harry.

Akeelah fronça les sourcils...

" Comment tu as eu cette information?"

" Par une des serveuses du café. est-ce que tu veux y aller ou non?"

Elle soupira et hocha la tête.

" C'est derrière la forêt c'est sa?" demanda Akeelah.

" Oui, Pourquoi?"

Akeelah soupira.

" La forêt entoure ce village alors ou est-ce qu'on va en premier?"

C'était une très bonne question.

Voyons voir au prochain chapitre si les deux adolescents vont trouver leur chemin...

Prochain épisode...

Harry sourit ils avaient peut-être trouvés, il avait une grande pancarte écrit : Journée festival par ici.

- C'est par ici, mais je ne vois pas de petit chemin qui pourrait nous faciliter la traverser la forêt. Dit Harry...

Akeelah haussa les épaules et entra sans hésiter.

Harry soupira il était craintif... et si ils ce perdaient, ' Tu as ton téléphone portable.' il souffla et suivit sa soeur qui l'attendait.

C'est ce moment là que tout commença.

ALors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez??


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Note : Je redemande ... J'ai besoin d'une correctrice, je sais que je fais beaucoup de faute et si quelqu'un est assez courageux de me corriger juste a m'envoyer soit un e-mail ou un mp stp... Je n'aime pas trop faire des fautes... j'essaie de me corriger mais je ne vois pas tout... Merci d'avance...

Ils avaient cherchés pendant 15 minutes, Harry sourit, ils avaient peut-être trouvé, il avait une grande pancarte écrit : JournИe festival Par ici. " C'est par ici, mais je ne vois pas de petit chemin qui pourrait nous facilité la traverser de la forêt. Dit Harry

Akeelah haussa les épaules et entra sans hésiter.

Le brun soupira il était craintif... et si ils ce perdaient, 'Tu as ton téléphone portable.' Il souffla et suivit sa soeur qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

c'est à ce moment-là que tout commeça.

Dans la forêt il faisait noir, plus noir que dans le jardins derrière leur maison. Le coeur de Harry commença à donner des coups de plus en fort tellement il était nerveux.

" Akeelah je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée." Chuchota Harry.

Sa soeur sourit et continua sans faire attention à son frère.

" C'est toi qui voit, mais moi j'y vais."

Pour ne pas laisser sa soeur seule il décida de la suivre.

Harry fronça les sourcils plus ils avançaient plus il y avait une odeur de pourriture dans les airs.

" C'est quoi cette odeur." Cracha Harry essayant de prendre des bouffés d'air pure sans succés.

" J'en sais rien, mais je trouve cela étrange." Dit sa soeur continuant de marcher.

Après 10 minutes de marche ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de clairières ou un cercle de roche avait été fait et ou plusieurs personnes étaient en cercles et levaient les bras dans l'airs. L'odeur de pourriture arrivaient de là et c'est là que Harry pu découvert que l'odeur était celle du sang.

Ils étaient dans la merde, ils essayèrent de reculer sans faire de bruit quand ils entendirent des pas derrière eux.

"Shut ne faites pas de bruit."

Ils se retournèrent et firent face à un homme, grand, cheveux noir, et nez crochu.

"Venez, suivez moi il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils nous voient."

Ils suivèrent l'homme à travers la forêt et retournèrent à la route principal.

"Qui êtes vous?" Demanda Harry.

"Je m'appelle Severus Snape je suis du FBI, je fais une enquête, des meurtres sont commis dans ce village depuis des années et un de mes neveux a disparut. Alors je me suis proposer pour faire l'enquête." Expliqua Snape.

Harry hocha la tête et sourit. Il avait toujours respecter les agents du FBI parce qu'il avait toujours su que l'un d'eux l'avait repêcher dans l'accident de l'avion ou ces parents sont mort.

"Si vous avez besoin d'aide nous pourrions vous aider" suggéra Harry.

Snape soupira, ils n'aimaient pas trop faire appelle a des adolescents mais peut-être qu'il aurait plus de chance d'avoir des informations, personne ne lui faisait confiance dans ce village, cela faisait plus qu'un mois qu'il était ici et il n'avait rien trouver aucune personne a inculpé.

"Pourquoi pas, faudrait que l'un de vous s'infiltre dans le cercle, et me donner des informations."

"Je vais le faire, je ne veux pas que ma soeur soit dans cette affaire c'est trop dangereux et ma nouvelle famille va m'en vouloir de la mettre dans ce pétrin."

"Hey oh!! Je suis ici, et je déteste que quelqu'un parle comme si je n'étais pas là."

Harry rit. " Oui je sais."

Akeelah soupira, " Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry je ne veux rien avoir de cette enquête mais si j'arrive a avoir des informations je vais vous en faire part promis."

Snape sourit, il ne savait pas si il pouvait faire confiance à ces deux gamins mais le garçon avait tout l'air d'être d'un adolescent sérieux.

" D'accord les gens du village vont bientôt revenir, peut être que ...en faite comment est-ce que vous appelez?" Demanda Snape.

" Moi c'est Harry Potter, maintenant Harry John. et elle c'est Akeelah." Présenta Harry.

Snape avait fronçé les sourcils quand il avait entendu le nom Potter et semblait en réflexion.

" Potter j'ai déjà entendu ce nom de famille quelques part." murmura Snape pour lui-même.

Harry répondu " Potter peut-être dans les journaux, mon père et ma mère sont mort dans un accident d'avion et j'y étais. Je suis le seul survivant." Expliqua -t-il.

" Je suis désolé Potter pour vos parents, je l'ai est déjà rencontré, vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père et vous avez les yeux de votre mère." Snape sourit.

Harry lui sourit. " Je crois que nous devrions y aller il commence a faire noire et nos parents vont être inquiet," Harry donna sont numéro de portable à l'agent du FBI et fit signe a soeur de le suivre.

" QU'est-ce que tu penses de tout cela?" Demanda Harry il aimait avoir l'opinion de sa soeur même si elle était plus jeune elle était très intelligente pour son âge.

" Je trouve tout sa trop étrange, et sa me fille la trouille. Je voudrais retourner en ville au moins là ont connais tous les dangers qui peux arriver."

Harry hocha la tête, sa soeur avait tout à fait raison, en campagne tout était inprévue pour eux.

Fin du chapitre... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre... Je trouve que je suis un peu rouiller, parce que sa fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas écrit une fics... en tout cas sa va s'arranger avec le temps... mais je trouve que mes Update son bien pour le moment. mais cela ne serait pas comme ça toujours, bien sûr je recommence à travaille Lundi matin le soir je pourrais travailler sur mes fics... bonne nouvelle je me suis mit en tête un objectif d'updater au moins à chaque deux semaines... qu'est-ce que vous en pensez??

Au prochain épisode...

Harry fait la rencontre d'un nouvel personnage il ne sait pas encore qui il est mais quand il en parle à l'agent du FBI celui-ci en est tout bouleverser. Sa soeur disparaît et Harry risque de ce faire tuer.

Voilà à la prochaine... :D bye bye black sirie le retour... :D


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : L'amour qui grandit...

Note : Finalement j'ai changé le titre de l'histoire j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop :D

Bonne lecture!! Désolé si je suis en retard mais puisqu au travaille c'est le temps que le monde va

en vacance et bien j'ai beaucoup plus d'heure...

Remerciement: Je remercie Virgini2 pour la correction du chapitre... :D

Pendant l'été Harry réussit à ce faire de nouveau ami(e)s mais ceuxciagissaient étrangement avec lui et cela l'inquiétait. Le survivant avait décidé de faire quelques recherche sur les cultes, iltrouva des photos d'enfants, d'adolescents massacrés, il eut des hauts lecoeur. ' Et si c'était ce qui c'était passé pour le neveu de l'agent du FBI, ilePendant l'été Harry réussit à ce faire de nouveau ami(e)s mais ceuxciagissaient étrangement avec lui et cela l'inquiétait. Le survivant avait décidé de faire quelques recherche sur les cultes, iltrouva des photos d'enfants, d'adolescents massacrés, il eut des hauts lecoeur. ' Et si c'était ce qui c'était passé pour le neveu de l'agent du FBI, ilespérait que non parce que son neveu aurait souffert . Il ferma le livre et alla le déposer sur l'étagère, du coin de l'œil, ilvit une ombre, bouger rapidement, il n'eut pas le temps de l Pendant l'été Harry réussit à ce faire de nouveau ami (e)s mais ceux-ci agissaient étrangement avec lui et cela l'inquiètait.

Le survivant avait décidé de faire quelques recherche sur les cultes, il trouva des photos d'enfants, d'adolescent massacrés, il eut des hauts

le coeur.

' Et si c'était ce qui c'était passé pour le neuve de l'agent du FBI,' Il espérait que non parce que son neveu

aurait souffert le martyre.

Il ferma le livre et alla le déposer sur l'étagère, du coin de l'oeil, il vit une ombre, bouger rapidement, il n'eut pas le temps

de la voir... Il soupira, cela commençait à l'agacer royalement, il décida de sortir prendre de l'air.

d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil dans les bois même si il avait peur... Il alla chez lui pour prendre des effets qui lui serrait utile, Il prit une lampe

torche et son protable.

sa soeur était partit au village pour retrouver quelques unes de ces nouvelles ami (e)s. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu

c'était le genre de fille qui faisait une crise quand un de leurs ongles cassaient...

elle en avait horreur, mais il avait que ce genre de fille... sauf une qui était une fille de ferme avec qui elle a sympathisé

immédiatement.

Lui ne c'était pas encore fait d'ami(e)s, les garçons qui avait dans le village était des enfants, de douze ans les autres étaient semble t'ils

partie en ville pour l'été.

Avant d'entrer dans la forêt, il prit une grande inspiration et regarda à l'intérieur. Cela semblait à un film d'horreur les arbres bougeaint

dans tous les sens, aucune lumière semblait vouloir traverser les branches épaisses, il décida alors de rentrer.

Il marchait parmi les arbres, sursautant au moindre bruit, il n,était pas très courageux

pour un garçon, il détestait tout ce qui touchait à des bestioles gluante et laides.

Dans la forêt il faisait humide, l'air était étouffante, Harry Prit son sac à dos et sortit une bouteille d'eau, Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour

la boire... c'est là qu'il revit l'ombre.

IL soupira et tourna sur lui-même, une chose qu'il n'aurait pas du faire parce que à ce moment même, il était perdu.

" Ah non c'est pas vrai." Il soupira et continua à marcher tout droit et finalement arriva à la clarière de la dernière fois. Il souri, il était stupide, il ne s'était pas du tout

perdu en fin de compte.

Il alla ou les gens c'était mis en rond et prit quelques photos du cercle avec son portable, il n'était pas défait , on aurait dit qu'ils avaient fait une autres tueries l'odeur

du sang flottait dans les airs encore, Harry fronça les sourcils, quel genre de personne pouvait faire

souffrir d'autre gens.

Le survivant n'en pouvait plus de sentir cette odeur, il savait qu'ici, il ne trouverait rien d'extraordinaire alors il commença par marcher vers la sortit quand il revit l'ombre, il avait

assez de voir l'ombre sans savoir ce que c'était, donc il fit demitour et alla dans la direction d'ou il avait vue l'ombre.

après une vingtaine de minutes de marches il arriva de l'autre côté de la forêt, ou il vit un grand terrain remplit de pierre tombale, cele lui donna

des frissons, heuresement il était maintenant à la lumière du jour. Il avança un peu pour lire sur les pierres, quelques unes datait de 1500 and et plusieurs mètres plus loin, Harry vit une pierre tombale à laquelle

il resta quelques instant à l'observer. Il était comme attiré par celle-ci et sa lui donnait la chair de poule. Sur la pierre était écrit : Ici gît Draco Lucius Malfoy, que dieu le protège, 1981-1998.

' Draco. c'est le nom que l'agent ma donné la dernière fois.' Pensa Harry. Il fit un geste pour faire demitour et cria. Un garçon blond, chemise blanche sale sûrement à force de vivre dans la forêt, un pantalon noir, avec des souliers qui

était en cuir autrefois, maintenant toutes déchirés et pleine de trous...

" Heu... Salut!" Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, le garçon avait l'air tout à fait dans son éléments et n'était pas beau avoir. Harry aurait peu deviner que cet adolescent serait beau s'en toutes cette saleté.

" Salut... Je veux juste te dire que tu ne devrais pas rester ici, parce que c'est dagereux pour, je voulait t'avertir qu'ils arrivent pou leur nouveau

rituel, ils ont trouvé une nouvelle fille." Dit l'adolescent.

" D'accord reste ici, je vais prendre mon portable et je vais appeler un agent du FBI que j'ai rencontré, il pourrait aider et t'aidertoi."

Alors Harry se retourna pour prendre son portable et quand il revient pour regarder l'adolescent il n'y avait plus personne.

Il soupira et téléphona Snape pour lui dire qu'il devait venir vite dans la forêt ou peut-être quelque'un allait se faire massacrer.

Snape avait dit à Harry de ne rien faire, mais celui-ci curieux comme il était... il décida d'aller voir ce qu'il allait se passer.

Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la clarière, il décida de tééphoner à sa soeur, pour savoir si elle allait bien.. c'est à ce moment là... qu'il

entendit la sonnerie du portable dans la forêt.

Il courra ausi vite qu'il le pouvait quand il sentit une mains attraper une de ces épaules et l,autre sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il cri.

" Snape! Vous m'avez faire peur! Je sais! qui va être la prochaine victime, c'est ma soeur il faut faire quelques choses.È Harry paniquait et sa voix montait d'un octave.

" Calmez-vous, nous allons nous faire quelques choses mais il faudrait que entre dans le cercle."

Un bruit de branche qui craque les firent sursauter ils se retournèrent d'un coup pour voir le

même garçon que Harry avait vu dans le cimetière.

Snape avait la bouche grande ouverte, quand il vit le garçon blond, il était sûr que c'était son neveux

mais n'osa pas trop lui demander peut-être avait-il oublié son nom jusqu'à sa famille.

"Hum!.Snape, et ma soeur." Harry regarda le cercle et son coeur rata un bond.

Sa soeur avait du sang plein le visage et des larmes coulaient sur sa joue.

"Stp.!. Sortez votre armes faites quelques." Supplia Harry.

" Très bien, reste près de lui... et fait en sorte qu'il reste ici."

Snape sortit son armes . Il s'avança un peu et s'accroupit sans faire de bruit près du cercle.

Il attendit quelques minutes que la personne auprès de la soeur de Harry lève le couteau vers elle.

Alors que le couteau s'avança vers la poitrine de la soeur du survivant, il tira... La balle fit sa traversé et frappa le couteau qui s'envola plusieurs mètres plus loins.

Harry et le garçon blond étaient resté en arrière.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher, il prit la main du blond et courut vers sa soeur. Il profita de l'inattention pour la libérer, il demand au garçon de faire le guet pour qu'il

soit capable de la libérer sans que personne ne le dérange.

Il réussit et cinq plus tard ils se mit à courir, deux groupes, c'étaient séparés, un était après Snape et l'autre après eux trois. Le blond connaissait la forêt par coeur.

Il n'avait pas de difficulté à se retrouver, l'agent courrait dans tous les sens essayant d'échapper à ces poursuiveurs et après quelques kilomètres il trouva enfin le chemin par ou

il était entré et retrouva Harry, Akeelah et le garçon blond.

" est-ce que vous allez bien? J'aurais pensée qu'ils vous auront eut parce que vous ne pas la forêt et il semblerait qu'ils ne dépasse pas la lisère de la forêt.Dit Harry

" Oui je vais bien." Snape regarda à la lisière et remarqua qu'en effet ils ne l'avaient pas suivit jusqu'à lisière.

" Il faut amener emmener ta soeur au urgence et vite. Venez tous les trois ma voiture n'est pas loin."

Snape avait envie de demander au blond son prénom mais n'osait pas de peur de se tromper.

Il soupira et conduit Akeelah au urgence aussi il profita pour appeler son patron pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait ici.

Fin du chapitre : Cela avance ... Qui est ce garçon blond!! HAHAHAH! Ok je crois que je vous

avez devinez moi qui voulait faire une petite surprise c'est raté... :D

reviews please...


End file.
